


Tandem

by Grimmseye



Series: Partnership [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 1500+ words of Hordak's thoughts and opinions on Entrapta, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmseye/pseuds/Grimmseye
Summary: He rarely had trouble with being listened to — with the exception of Entrapta, all knew to bow in his presence, to not speak while he was speaking. He had fear, and respect, and obedience, he had created a facsimile of the true Horde, successful in his emulation of Horde Prime. And yet, while Princess Entrapta did not fear him or even always obey him, she heard him in a way no other creature on Etheria had before.------Or, Lord Hordak's bureaucratic duties gain a rare bright spot when he finds Entrapta's request to begin a new project.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Partnership [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772365
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get into things, I've been rewatching she-ra and... you know, Hordak’s evil smile when Entrapta asks him about other worlds is like…. hmmm... that smile made it look like he wanted to eat Entrapta alive. 
> 
> Also a quick disclaimer! This is written between seasons 1 and 2, as in before Entrapta and Hordak _really_ started working together, so Hordak's narration is reflecting that. It is also reflecting the fact he's an imperial soldier and a cult survivor — while he is making some points that could be considered valid in my own view and portrayal of Etheria, these points are made through that lens.

Years of sifting through the Horde’s administrative detritus had not made the job any more bearable for him. Even when Shadow Weaver had been keeping operations smooth, there was a certain portion of work that  _ had  _ to fall on his head, plans and projects needing review before they could be dismissed or approved of. 

It was aggravating work, with one new exception. When he reached the file with telltale oil smudges on it, he could already feel the weight of his armor ease. There was a quickness to his movements as he flipped the file open — certainly not  _ eagerness,  _ but anticipation. For once, the weight of the file pleased him rather than had Hordak biting back groans. 

Entrapta’s projects were the only things that brought him any mental stimulation these days. He took a cursory flip through the first packet, ears perking as he spotted the first draft of her blueprints. For once, she wasn’t offering new weapons to deploy, but rather a more espionage-focused design: something small that could scope out their targets before they sent any troops to seize new territory. 

It was delicate work, and deeply time consuming. He settled in to read in more detail, making a note to himself to grant her a more direct line of contact to him. From now on, Entrapta’s projects should be sent through communication pads, to be vetted by the only person in the Fright Zone who could offer worthwhile criticism. Two pages in, he could tell notes from those who had reviewed it before were utterly worthless, all questions and conjecture with no understanding of what it was that they demanded. It was worthless to insist she work  _ faster _ if there wasn’t a method to do so. 

There  _ was  _ one, potentially, but not a single of the previous readers had mentioned it.  


Hordak created a document on his communications pad and set a stylus to the screen. He got several lines into his writing before he had to stop, giving a faint sneer. His armor weighed his limbs, making his writing sloppy, and _regardless..._  


He tapped his nails along the edge of his throne. As excellent as Entrapta’s reports were, she did not receive the same work with enthusiasm. Audio recordings were her preferred means of reference if he recalled correctly, remembering a delay in her work when she'd first began working on his bots. When he'd inquired about it, she'd mentioned something along the lines of struggling to digest the information. A vocal repetition and a recording of the instructions had been enough to get her back on schedule.  


A moment’s deliberation sent to the security feeds, ensuring Entrapta was in her lab before he flicked on a monitor. Through his screen, it gave an overhead of Entrapta at her workbench, looking to be setting up to get to work. _Good._ He wouldn’t be able to interrupt her if she were doing something delicate.

He lifted his chin before announcing himself with a call of, “Princess Entrapta.”

She straightened up at once, head swiveling before she caught sight of the monitor, gawking for a moment before breaking into a smile and calling out, “Hello!”

She’d forgotten to bow. _Again._ He pushed a breath through his teeth, finding that the urge to demand proper respect felt oddly diluted for Entrapta. Whether or not she  _ bowed  _ had yet to compromise her work. Instead he skipped to the point: “I received your newest blueprints. The design is promising, if… inefficient.”

Entrapta clapped her hands together, looking excited before the words caught up with her. “Oh, I know. I’ll need to develop a prototype to get a real sense of what materials I’ll need and how much time it’ll take —” As she spoke, her words grew quick, almost snappish. “— But right now the estimated time per drone is  _ much  _ longer than I’d like, let alone viable for regular use.”  Her hair frizzed out, bristling not unlike a cat’s. A clear sign of displeasure. 

He lingered in that for a moment, then spoke. “I have a suggestion,” He said, appreciating how she perked up at once. It was gratifying to work with someone who knew what they were doing, and even understood what _he_ was doing — at least as far as an upbringing on this planet allowed. “There is a synthetic compound we produce here in the Fright Zone that may work as a substitute for what you intend to use: adamantine. It should have the strength to support this device even in sheer pieces.”

She listened to him speak, interrupting only once to ask if she could run a recorder. Once again, he found satisfaction in that. He rarely had trouble with being _listened_ to — with the exception of Entrapta, all knew to bow in his presence, to not speak while he was speaking. He had fear, and respect, and _obedience,_ he had created a facsimile of the true Horde, successful in his emulation of Horde Prime. And yet, while Princess Entrapta did not fear him or even always obey him, she _heard_ him in a way no other creature on Etheria had before. She _challenged_ him, even, and as irritating as her insubordination could be, there was value in an alternative perspective.  


Truly, she was impressive. Despite being a princess, Entrapta had taken well to life in the Fright Zone. Everything he knew of the Etherian princesses suggested inordinate wealth and luxury that would not lend itself to the Horde’s lifestyle. The primary kingdoms were disorganized and self-serving, lacking unity and loyalty to any but themselves, excising that which they found _displeasing_ and then stuffing their castles with unneeded opulence. Here, closest thing to luxury Entrapta had been provided was her own room, something all ranking officers were granted. And yet he’d heard none of the anticipated whining, just a snippet of her voice from Imp about the brown nutrition bars being unfavorable in texture, even once cut into smaller cubes. 

He wasn’t sure he could count her among the ranks of the princesses at all, and that was entirely favorable. Dryl had such organization and stability that even in their princess’ absence, the small nation ran like clockwork. It seemed almost entirely self-sufficient, and what necessary trade was denied to them after allying with the Horde could be supplemented. 

Again, he berated himself for not considering Dryl’s value. It seemed that like the other nations of this planet, he’d vastly underestimated its value, and Princess E ntrapta’s value most of all. 

At some point, their conversation drifted off track, to the materials Dryl itself mined and then stories of what Entrapta had  _ found  _ beneath the earth, the First Ones’ tech she was so enamored with. 

“Their power sources are more efficient than any Etherian technology I’ve seen,” Entrapta breathed, her chin cupped in her hands. “One  _ crystal,”  _ she framed her thumb and forefinger approximately an inch apart, “could have enough energy to fuel one of your Skiffs for a full day of flight, longer if you stop to let it replenish — because  _ that’s  _ what makes them so amazing, they don’t  _ run out of power.  _ I think eventually they might exhaust their capability for storage but I have yet to prove it, but in the meantime they seem endlessly capable of recharging their own energy, potentially by harnessing the latent magic in Etheria’s atmosphere.” 

Sometimes it could become difficult to keep up with the pace of her voice, when her words began to run into one another and she took great gasps as she ran out of breath. And yet, the  _ subject  _ held his attention, ears perked forward with fascination. 

“If we were able to collect such crystals…” Even that much energy would be insufficient for his portal machine, but to collect a great quantity —

_ “That’s  _ the trouble,” Entrapta sighed, deflating. “I’ve rarely found these crystals intact.”

Disappointment weighed heavy in Hordak’s chest, then curled into anger. He’d hardly known about it for a moment, and already his  _ hope — _

He slammed his fist down on his throne. Hordak glanced at the clock, realizing half an hour had slid by without his noticing. This entire thing had been — “A waste of my time.” 

“I disagree!” Entrapta’s rebuttal made his eyes narrow. Still, he knew to listen to his officers when they spoke — even to Shadow Weaver, who had to walk through elaborate metaphors and tangents before she ever got to the  _ point.  _ Though perhaps he should have listened  _ less  _ to her. The very premise of her arrival should have served a warning — seeking  _ revenge  _ did not sow loyalty. 

Unlike Entrapta, who worked for her discoveries, for  _ possibility  _ rather than vengeance on the fools who had left her for dead. 

So he did not silence her as she continued, “Your input was quite valuable! If you could have some of that material sent to my lab, I’ll be sure to attempt a prototype using it and see if it will be a good substitute.”

His ears relaxed from their flattened position. Hordak glanced away from the screen for just a moment, taking a breath to calm his frustrations. “Of course. I will see it is done.” He hesitated for just a moment before saying, “That is all. You are dismissed, Princess Entrapta.” 

“Okay!” She smiled. “It was nice talking with you! We should do this again!” 

His finger hesitated over a button. Hordak inclined his head, half of a nod before he ended the transmission. 

The quiet that followed left him with a strange feeling: reluctance to continue his work, the want to shift it aside and perhaps pull up his records on Dryl to read more on what Entrapta had told him. Instead he took his pad, putting in two orders: one to deliver a shipment of adamantine to Entrapta’s lab, the other opening a direct line to her own communicator. 

Just in case she wanted to consult his opinion once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from she-ra (the fandom can be a LOT sometimes) but in the end they called to me. I'm having a lot of fun detailing different points in their relationship. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments are the fuel that makes the writer go.


End file.
